Containment Breach
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: They said he was fine. They said he wasn't infected. They said the infection started to show very quickly after exposure, so it wasn't necessary to be in quarantine for long. They were wrong. (Bandit/Jäger OUTBREAK AU - Very NSFW, infection sex non-con)


The infected form(s) are based on ari_cyanide's amazing art on tumblr! Check it out: post/171466413867/infection-au-gsg-9

* * *

 **Containtmen Breach**

By the time the helicopter arrived to Hereford base, Jäger was exhausted. It was weird to not be the one piloting it, but that would have proved difficult with his injured leg. Doc had done an awesome job, but he occasionally felt jabs of pain in the stitched wound, and the Advil he'd taken wasn't doing shit.

The only good thing about having been injured was that he'd been of the first operators to get back from Truth or Consequences. It had been surprisingly quick. Doc fixed his leg, and he was put in quarantine for observation. Then, in less than twelve hours Doc and a woman he'd never seen before gave him a quick check up before declaring he was clean, and next thing he knew Ash wanted to talk with him. Her smile and words of " Glad you made it out Jäger" warmed him more than the news he was going back.

His GSG9 friends, Blitz and IQ, were waiting on the landing pad, smiling and cheering at him when he jumped down the helicopter. Pain flared up his leg and for a second Jäger thought he'd fall down, but he managed to remain on his feet. Then he noticed Bandit was there too and Jäger's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Blitz and IQ rushed to him, and Monika threw her arms around his neck, teary eyed and babbling about how worried they all had been. The only one not crowding him was precisely the one person he had missed the most. Bandit stood about four steps away from everyone else, looking at them with a bland expression. Noticing their eyes upon him, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, he's still standing on his own." Bandit's words were met with a disapproving frown from Blitz and a sigh from IQ.

However, Jäger was too tired to react in any way. It's not like he had expected anything different, truly. They might be fucking on a regular basis, as Bandit put it, but that was it apparently. Sometimes it felt like there was more to it, but Bandit seemed allergic to even the smallest displays of affection. Except on some occasions, when he had Jäger lost in pleasure beneath him, and then Bandit would look at him softly and kiss him breathless, whispering soft praises as Jäger inevitably reached his peak. But showing his gentle side in front of the others? Out of the question.

Waving Bandit's comment aside, Jäger limped past him and made his way to the base. Blitz accompanied him to their common room, hovering over him like a mother hen ready to offer help if he needed it. It was nice, albeit a bit too much for Jäger to handle now. All he wanted was some peace and quiet, since he was tired enough to contemplate going to sleep right now. So after reassuring his friend that he was okay, really, he was finally left to his own devices, but not before Blitz also hugged him.

Ten minutes later he was lying on top of the covers, weighing the pros and cons of getting up and taking another painkiller. The sutured wound felt like it was on fire, he probably shouldn't have jumped down from the helicopter like he did. He was still thinking about it when the door opened again and Bandit strode in, hands in his jacket's pockets and looking nonchalant.

"What do you want?" Jäger sighed.

Bandit came up to the bed and sat down next to Jäger, cupping his face with one hand looking at him with what was best described as a murder glare.

"Dominic?" It was lucky Jäger knew Bandit well enough, otherwise he'd be scared shitless.

"Crashing the helicopter, really? I thought you actually knew how to fly, or were you trying to get yourself killed?" Bandit finished his angry rant with an oddly chaste and gentle kiss on Jäger's lips.

"Does that mean you missed me?" Jäger beamed at him, knowing Bandit's peculiar way of showing worry.

"Shut up." Bandit cut him off with another kiss, this one deeper and more desperate than the last one.

Jäger smiled into the kiss and relaxed as Bandit left a trail of small kisses and bites on his neck. He hadn't felt this safe and happy in days. He was also getting increasingly horny, but in his defence that probably was Bandit's aim. Besides, it had been a week since he'd last had Bandit's hands on him.

Meanwhile, Bandit's other hand had unzipped Jäger's jacket and started to slowly drag downwards, inching closer and closer to his groin. Jäger's breath hitched when Bandit squeezed his quickly hardening bulge, massaging him through the denim of his trousers. It was a bit shameful how quickly Bandit could get him turned on and ready for action.

"Do you want to..."

"Yes." Jäger answered before Bandit could finish his question.

Bandit crawled over him, looming like a dangerous animal about to eat him alive. And Jäger looked at him with trepidation, opposing no resistance as Bandit unzipped his jeans and started to yank them down along with his underwear, exposing him to the cold air. He tried to hide a hiss as pain flashed up in his leg, but Bandit caught on and stopped.

His frown was quickly replaced with a devilish smirk, herald of certain doom for Jäger and previously seen the first time Bandit handcuffed him to the bed's frame. However this time Bandit just settled between Jäger's legs, and his dick twitched in interest, because now he had a good idea of where this was heading and he was very eager. Bandit got closer, his breath ghosting over Jäger's erection as he moved past it to place an open mouthed kiss right next to it, his tongue tracing the skin slowly.

"Ah fuck... please." Jäger wasn't above begging if it was what it took to have Bandit's mouth on his dick. However, Bandit just chuckled, the sound tickling Jäger's skin where he was still teasing him with his tongue.

He continued placing those teasing, wet kisses everywhere but where Jäger wanted. Jäger was going crazy, thrusting his hips in the air and hoping Bandit would take the hint and stop torturing him. When he finally took Jäger in his mouth, it was impossible for him to look away, mesmerized by the way Bandit's lips closed around his throbbing cock. Bandit's mouth was perfection, and he felt himself swell further as Bandit's tongue played with the underside of the swollen head, one hand pumping the base of his shaft. He started sucking Jäger in earnest, probably trying to kill him with the best blowjob of his life. Jäger melted into the bed, moaning loudly. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he pawed at the bed sheets, digging his short nails in them.

Holding him down by the hips, Bandit looked back up at Jäger and, without breaking eye contact, he pushed down until he was deepthroating him. Jäger's mouth fell open in an Oh of surprise as he struggled to remember how to breathe properly. He was always amazed when Bandit did that, it felt amazing and Jäger needed to control himself to avoid finishing too soon. And of course Bandit was intent on undoing him, as he started to move his head up and down again, lips tightening around the head with each bob.

A desperate whimper escaped Jäger, he was too close to the edge. And he violently crashed down when Bandit deepthroated him again, his whole world reduced to the feeling of his lover's throat fluttering around his dick. Jäger came with a choked cry, unable to warn Bandit. Although he didn't seem to have any problem swallowing his load, humming and seemingly satisfied with the results of his work. Bandit pulled away with one final lick to Jäger's spent dick, looking at him with unchecked hunger. Which was fair, since he'd done all the work and hadn't come yet.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth?" Jäger offered once he found his voice. He was too boneless and lazy to do more than that at the moment.

However, it was an acceptable proposition for Bandit, who was already unzipping his trousers. Jäger sat up on the bed as best as he could, since previous experience taught him he'd rather not do this lying down.

Bandit's dick felt heavy on his tongue, invading him slowly but without pause. He held Jäger's head in place, tangling his fingers in his short hair and yanking it softly as he lost himself in the wet heat of Jäger's mouth. He had to admit he loved hearing Bandit's moans as he used him with abandon. He was right when he said Jäger was a slut. His slut. Bandit's thrusts became more erratic and Jäger finally started to suck on his dick, wanting to see how long Bandit could last like that. Not for much longer, it turned out.

The cum landing his tongue took him by surprise, making Jäger cough. The mess dribbled out of his mouth and Bandit offered him a t-shirt to clean himself. Only after wiping his mouth he realized it was one of Blitz's tees.

"If Elias says anything, I'm blaming you," Jäger warned him. He was too sleepy to properly chastise him for that. He felt like he was floating in a cloud.

"Then put it in the laundry basket," Bandit said without an ounce of remote, as usual. Jäger threw the offending item to his face, and in turn Bandit threw it down on the floor.

After making sure he was presentable again, Bandit helped Jäger out of his clothes and into his pajamas, ignoring Jäger's protests that he could do that by himself. Honestly, he didn't need to be fussed over like that. Although it was nice, especially coming from Bandit.

"Missed you." Jäger said as he settled down on the bed, feeling like he would fall sleep any second now. He did not hear Bandit's whispered "Yes" as he closed the door behind him.

When Jäger woke up hours later he was alone in his bed and the room was pitch dark. The pulsing pain on his leg was almost unbearable, and he was hot and sweating like he'd just ran a marathon. He could hear the familiar noise of Blitz and Bandit snoring, so he decided against switching the light on and just limped blindly to the bathroom. Jäger thanked his lucky stars for reaching the bathroom without crashing against anything, he was dizzy and disoriented and for a moment hadn't been sure if he would trip down in the dark.

Closing the bathroom door behind him, he turned the light on. It was unbearably bright and Jäger closed his eyes pained by the sudden change. He splashed his face with cold water and dared to look in the mirror how bad he actually looked. His eyes were of a haunting red colour. Oh fuck. No, it wasn't possible! They said he was clean, he couldn't be infected!

Suppressing his bubbling panic, he rolled up the trouser's leg and undid the bandages around his thigh wound. A black, alien looking chitin had grown over it. Even an engineer like him could see this was really, really bad. This couldn't be happening. He looked again in the mirror, hoping to see something different this time. But the truth stared back at him, unflinching. His eyes were red and black, the infection was already starting to change him. Jäger noticed with growing alarm some strange bumps under his t-shirt. He lifted it up with shaking hands and revealed four small jagged spikes growing from each side of his back. Jäger stared horrified, mouth open in shock. Mein Gott , what was he turning into?

He had to get out of here, and quickly. If he transformed, Bandit and Blitz would suffer the consequences, an idea that pained him even more than his doomed fate. He needed to go away, now!

* * *

Bandit woke up at an ungodly hour, courtesy of a nightmare, as it happened more often than not. He checked his phone and saw it was just 3:22 am. Damn, at least he still had time to get back to sleep. He turned around in the bed and then saw the door of the bathroom was ajar, the light escaping through it highlighting the emptiness of Jäger's bed.

Seeing as minutes went by, without a sound and without Jäger coming back, Bandit got up with a sigh and went to see if Jäger was alright. With Blitz's snores muffling any sound he made, Bandit reached the bathroom and saw it was empty. A ball of crumpled bandages lay on the floor, but apart from that there was no hint of Jäger having been there. Where had the idiot gone? Bandit could be sleeping right now, and instead he was standing barefoot on an empty bathroom, worrying about where could Jäger be.

Perhaps he'd gone to Doc's office in search of painkillers. That made some sense. Turning the light off and closing the door after him, Bandit traversed the room in total darkness and reached an equally dark corridor. It was a good thing he knew this place so well. Now, Doc's office was on the first floor. Halfway down the stairs Bandit started to regret not putting on socks or shoes, but it was too late now. The sooner he found Jäger the sooner he could drag him back to sleep. However, when he reached Doc's office he saw it was empty too, lights off and door locked. Fuck, where was the little idiot? If he was having a snack in the kitchen Bandit was going to murder him.

The kitchen was empty too. Bandit cursed in hushed, angry whispers as he stubbed his toe with something hard and metallic. Somebody must have left one of the stools in the middle of the floor. Once he learnt who it had been, Bandit would plan an appropriate revenge. But first he was going to find Jäger and –

A distant thud came from not far away. The gym, most probably. What the hell? He went to investigate, this time turning on all the lights in his way to avoid further accidents.

The gym's double door closed behind him and the harsh fluorescent lights exposed the mundane sight of the gym equipment. Nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could tell. Except maybe for that one window that flapped open, hitting the frame to and fro with every gust of wind. Odd that it was open, but it was extremely unlikely Jäger had come here to escape through a window. Bandit was about to leave when he caught sight of something weird on the floor. A dark stain, right next to the sparring area. He got closer to investigate it, curious about what it could be. On closer inspection, Bandit saw it actually was like a dark goo, some kind of paste maybe. He had a bad feeling about it, yet Bandit couldn't begin to imagine how much of a sign of impending doom it actually was.

Something moved on the periphery of his vision, a figure that crawled out from behind one of the pillars. It looked like a giant spider but with a human body, and Bandit seriously considered the possibility he was still dreaming, because this had to be a hallucination, like when you were tripping balls.

"There you are." The thing said with Jäger's voice, but it was distorted and wrong.

It walked on its legs, the other eight spindly appendages fanned behind its back like a halo. The lower most ones of each side tapped the floor with each step it took, making a clacking sound and leaving a viscous black fluid on the floor. Bandit stared transfixed at the nightmare approaching him, unable to react because that thing couldn't actually be Jäger. His thoughts were slow like trapped in molasses, halted in pure disbelief and panic.

All his instincts were screaming at him to run, so he moved, sprinting towards the double door behind him in a terrified attempt at escaping. However, the abomination with Jäger's appearance was faster. Twin stabs of pain exploded in his shoulders as Bandit was brutally tackled and pinned down. He hit his head on the ground and the world wavered around him.

"You can't escape. Trust me, I already tried." The thing said, sounding too much like Jäger did when frustrated. "It's the hunger that gets you, you know? Can't escape it."

Bandit tried to move, wiggle his way out of its brutal grasp, and agony exploded again in his shoulders. He was nearly hyperventilating and it took some effort to keep himself from blacking out.

"I can't control it Dom." It was both an apology and a warning, and now Bandit had no choice but to admit the monster hurting him was Jäger.

A strange and pointy appendage traced his back in a mockery of a loving caress, making Bandit shudder at the sensation. Human hands lowered his sweatpants and he tried to kick Jäger, because this wasn't going to happen, no fucking way! His behaviour was swiftly punished, the appendages that pinned him down by the shoulders digging in deeper until they met bone. Bandit screamed in pain, hoping someone, anyone, would hear it, although what they could do to help him he had no idea. He felt the blood flowing out of the wounds, a warm trickle down his neck and shoulders. Another two alien looking limbs grabbed his thighs, forcing his legs apart and raising his ass in an undignified position.

"It will hurt less if you give in," Jäger told him. Bandit didn't know if he was talking about the infection or what he was about to do to him. Perhaps both.

Two slick fingers penetrated him and Bandit decided it was better for his mental sanity to not think what the lube could be. The fingers stretched his hole uncomfortably, despite not being as rough as it could have been. After pumping the fingers in and out of his sore ass a mere couple of times, Jäger decided he was ready and withdrew them.

"Marius, listen, you don't have to - ah shit!" His appeal to Jäger's compassion was abruptly broken when he forced his way inside Bandit.

Both of Jäger's hands gripped him by the waist, holding him in place, as he set a brutal pace sliding in and out Bandit's ass. The searing pain surpassed the cold numbness radiating from his shoulders and Bandit almost wished he would pass out, heart beating frenzied against his ribcage. He never imagined Jäger could be this merciless, but this wasn't simply Jäger any more, was he? He'd come back from his last mission with something more .

After a while Bandit got used to the feeling, as much as one could get used to it. The pain dulled down somewhat and he could even feel a sharp spark of pleasure every time Jäger's cock brushed that spot within him. He hated it. But no matter how much he tried to resist, clenching his fists and scraping at the ground, the pleasure was always there, tantalizing, tempting him.

Now Bandit had two options: he could keep trying to resist and fight against it, or he could give in and focus on the pleasure over the pain. His body urged him to go with the latter, but he was conflicted. However, the longer Jäger fucked him, the more confused he was. It was getting difficult to remember why he wanted to resist.

"That's it Dominic, don't fight it." Jäger's voice was distorted from his usual sweet pitch, and what at first he'd found horrifying was now soothing. Why fight? This was better than the pain, wasn't it?

In the end he gave in, reluctantly at first and then without restraints, grinding against Jäger every time he pushed balls deep into him. At some point during this ordeal Bandit got hard, his cock leaving a trail of precum on the floor below and his balls heavy with his sudden need for release. His whole world narrowed down to this hunger. He wanted more, needed more. This was barely enough. How would Jäger's extra limbs feel inside him? They looked relatively smooth, he shouldn't have much trouble taking an extra one or two in, and the added stretch would be amazing.

Bandit hadn't expected to actually come just like this, the force of his release hitting him like a runaway truck. The muscles on his stomach clenched and a warm euphoria rushed him as he painted the floor below him white. Jäger's continued thrusting only worked to draw out his pleasure, up to the point where it was almost painful and awakened his hunger again. He dug his nails into the floor after a particularly bestial thrust, leaving deep gouges on the wood. Jäger's feral groan signalled his own climax and he slumped over Bandit, cooing nonsense at him.

As good as he felt right now, Bandit's blood boiled with the urge to claim Jäger back, to conquer him. He felt stronger, full of energy. Bandit dimly realized his hands were more like claws now, dark and veined in red, but the part of his mind that had the ability to worry about the situation was quickly disappearing.

He pushed backwards with all his newfound strength, knocking Jäger away. Now it was his turn to ravage him. He was welcomed in a suffocating embrace, all of Jäger's limbs closing around him. It felt like home. Wild instinct took over and Bandit didn't even notice when his skin ruptured to let the emerging spikes grow out of his skin. It wasn't worse than the bites they inflicted on each other.

When they were done, Bandit did not truly exist any longer, except for a trace of quickly fading impressions inside a newly born monster. He didn't feel anything, except for the hunger. His mate was right, the hunger did not go away. They both felt it, always there, in the back of their minds, urging them to spread it. He knew there were humans sleeping on this base, people he'd known in his past life. So they set out together to hunt, to infect.


End file.
